Esperança
by Thata Cahill
Summary: Ian Kabra depois de três anos ainda amava Amy Cahill, mas sem ela saber, até que um dia 'ele' dicide que deve ir falar com ela...
1. Encorajando o desencorajado

Era um dia muito bonito, o sol brilhava no céu levando brilho e uma cor dourada a Londres, as pessoas sorriam nas ruas alegres. Mas não era assim por toda Londres.

Na mansão Kabra, Ian estava deitado em sua cama, ele olhava para o teto, três anos já haviam se passado desde o fim da caça as pistas, e Amy ainda estava em seus pensamentos, ela não a esquecia. Tentara fracassadamente seguir em frente, esquecer a garota, mas parecia impossível. Namorou com outras garotas, fez de tudo, mas já havia deixado o seu coração com Amy, na Coréia; ele havia ido embora, mas seu coração ficou com Amy, se ela tivesse morrido, por dentro ele também teria.

Apesar do belo dia do lado de fora Ian não queria se levantar de sua cama para nada.

Uma batida na porta e uma fantasia surgiu na cabeça de Ian. Ele viu a porta se abrindo e Amy Cahill entrando com um vestido dourado até os pés, seus cabelos estavam com leves cachos nas pontas, ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso largo e brilhante. E Ian tinha um sorriso de idiota na cara. "Amy, é você, meu amor, você veio me ver?".

Mas ele foi tirado de seus sonhos por um tapa em seu rosto.

- AAAAHHHHHHH

- Ian? Você ainda ta ai?

Ele piscou rapidamente

- Ah é você Thaís, não sabe respeitar quando alguém ainda está dormindo?

- Dormindo? Me engana que eu gosto Ian, você não estava dormindo. Mas de qualquer jeito, mesmo que estivesse é meio dia, já passou da hora de levantar.

Ele me encarou por alguns instantes.

- O que você quer?

- Nossa isso é jeito de falar com a sua amiga que te apóia e ajuda nas horas difíceis da sua vida?

- Vou repetir de novo, e espero ter uma resposta – falou ele me encarando nervoso, mas com um ar levemente brincalhão – O. Que. Você. Quer?

- Eu vim ver se você não quer ir dar uma volta no parque comigo, está o maior sol lá fora, e você vai ficar aqui dentro esperando que Amy Cahill apareça na porta do seu quarto atrás de você?

Ele parou um minuto, e olhou e respondeu.

- É exatamente isso que eu vou fazer – e entrou debaixo de uma montanha de cobertas, que eu não sei como ele não morreu lá debaixo.

- Ian – chamei

- O que – disse ele com a voz abafada debaixo de... Três... Quatro... Cinco cobertores.

- Você vai morrer ai debaixo – disse puxando os cobertores de cima dele; ele estava em conchinha com os olhos fechados, estava só de cueca e em sua camiseta estava escrito I love Amy Cahill. – IAN, OLHA PARA MIM... AGORA.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar.

- O que?

- PARA COM ISSO GAROTO, FAZ 3 ANOS... 3 DROGAS DE ANOS QUE EU VEJO VOCÊ FALANDO QUE GOSTA DA AMY, QUE ELA É PERFEITA E QUE NÀO SAI DA SUA CABEÇA. MAS VOCÊ SÓ FALA, SE QUER TANTO ELA, VAI ATRAS, CORRE, O QUE AINDA ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? POR QUE NÃO ESTÁ EM BOSTON?

- Você acha que eu devia ir até Boston falar com a Amy?

Naquele momento eu devia ter dito, _"NÃO SEU IDIOTA, EU ACHO QUE VOCÊ DEVIA IR ATÉ BANGLADESH FALAR COM UMA DONA DE LOJA DE ELETRONICOS, AI VOCÊ COMPRA UM QUADRINHO DIGITAL E FICA PASSANDO AS FOTOS DA AMY PARA VOCÊ PODER VER"_. Mas eu só disse:

- É Ian, acho.

Ele levantou o olhar para mim. Pela primeira vez vi Ian parecer não saber o que fazer, e olha que começo o Ian a mais de 10 anos.

Levantei da cama dele e fui até o armário, abri e peguei uma calça jeans que nunca tinha visto Ian usar, uma camisa branca.

- Venha, arrume a sua mala enquanto eu ligo para o aeroporto para comprar a sua passagem.

- M-Mas para onde eu vou?

"_Passar férias de Verão no Brasil, idiota" - pensei_

- Ora Ian, não é óbvio? Boston?

- Mas eu vou com essa roupa?

- Não. Essa é a que você deve vestir para ir falar com a Amy.

- Mas e quando chegar lá, o que eu falo para a Amy?

- Você fala todo aquele discurso enorme de que você ama ela, aquele sabe, que você me fala todo santo dia.

- Tudo bem – disse ele se levantando apressado, ele tinha um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso tão grande e verdadeiro, um sorriso que eu não via ele dar há 3 anos.

- Ah, não se esquece – falei – Compra flores e chocolates, para ela, e quando voltar me trás uma caixa de bombons por que eu gosto de chocolate e te ajudei.

**Hey Pessoinhas do fanfiction!**

**Como estão hoje nessa segunda feira? Espero que estejam bem!**

**E ai gostaram? Eu amei esse capítulo...**

**Não se esqueçam dos meu reviews... Eles são a minha inspiração para escrever...**

**Beijinhos com cheiro de morango com chocolate... **


	2. Bombons para ninguém

**Bom pessoal, esse é o último capítulo... Espero que gostem...**

***Boa Leitura***

Ian estava ansioso, não se agüentava dentro de si mesmo, ele precisava chegar logo em Boston, ver Amy, se declarar, dizer tudo o que sente pela garota, abrir seu coração.

Ele desceu do avião e saiu correndo, foi tão rápido que quase esqueceu a sua bagagem.

Ele chegou ao hotel, abriu sua mala rapidamente, pegou a roupa que Thaís havia separado, vestiu e saiu.

No caminho comprou uma caixa de bombons e um belo buquê de flores. Tulipas Vermelhas. Além de lindas e cheirosas, representam o amor eterno.

Ele chegou à porta da casa de Amy, esticou a mão para tocar a campainha quando ouviu a voz da garota. Era o som mais belo do qual ele se lembrava. Seu coração acelerou. Quando ele ia finalmente apartar campainha uma voz dentro da casa lhe chamou a atenção. Uma voz masculina. E não era a de Daniel.

- Já volto meninas, vou ao banheiro.

_Quem é esse garoto? – pensou Ian_

Ian entrou embaixo da janela da sala para ouvir o que acontecia dentro da casa.

- Eu estou apaixonada Sii – disse Amy

- Mas por que não se declara logo, diz tudo o que sente?

- Não sei e se ele me rejeitar? – ela fala com Sinead em um sussurro urgente.

- Ele não vai te rejeitar sua boba, sei que te ama!

- Como você sabe? – disse Amy com um olhar desconfiado

- Tenho minhas fontes.

- Mas... Ah eu não sei, melhor não... Acho que posso esperar mais um pouco, já espero desde _aquele__dia_.

- Não sei faça o que achar melhor, mas se for fazer, faça logo, antes que outra garota faça no seu...

- Shiiii – disse a menina pedindo silencio – Evan está vindo

Do lado de fora uma lágrima escorreu pelos olhos de Ian. Ele se levantou e foi embora, já ouvira o suficiente, e já entendera mais do que necessário.

_Amy, não me ama. Não se nem por que me dei o trabalho de vim até aqui. Ela não poderia me amar, não depois de tudo que já fiz a ela._

Antes de ir definitivamente embora, ele se virou para dar uma última olhada para a casa. Na janela ele conseguiu ver Amy e um garoto loiro – Evan – se beijando.

Ele pegou o buquê de tulipas e virou no lixo, junto com a caixa de bombons. E foi embora.

* * *

><p>Mais tarde naquela mesma noite, Amy Cahill conversava com sua amiga Sinead.<p>

- Não Sii, a cada minuto que passa sei que o amo mais e que nunca haverá nenhuma possibilidade dele me amar.

- Então porque está com Evan se não o ama?

- Tenho que ao menos tentar esquecer Ian. Mesmo sabendo que será impossível já que cada célula de meu corpo o ama com todas as suas forças.

* * *

><p><strong>FIM...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? Gostaram?<strong>

**Odiaram?**

**Então me digam nos reviews...**

**Viram que essa vadio nem trouxe os bombons para mim? **

**Ah gente a fonte da Sinead sou eu... kkkkkk' e _"__aquele__momento__" _é o beijo da Coréia...**

**Beijinhos com cheirinho e gostinho dos bombons que eu não ganhei...**


End file.
